At present, many high-performance computing (HPC) environments allow for distribution of processor-heavy and/or memory-heavy jobs to be executed across a plurality of computing nodes. However, efficient distribution, scheduling, and monitoring of such jobs often requires many manual commands (which are generally text-based) to be fed to the load balancer of the HPC environment.
The inventors here have recognized several technical problems with such conventional systems, as explained below. Users of HPC environments are often unable to control resource distribution within the HPC environment without using manual commands. For example, users may have to use manual control of the load balancer to direct a memory-heavy job to a node with more memory and to direct a processor-heavy job to a node with faster processors.